<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Telepathic Star Dreams by SilverHalos88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698144">Telepathic Star Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHalos88/pseuds/SilverHalos88'>SilverHalos88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bad Wolf, Family, Gen, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Sweet, TARDIS Coral, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHalos88/pseuds/SilverHalos88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with music in the night, an impossible music created by the dreams of alien worlds, dreams that now seemed to be slipping into the real world more and more. Finally it becomes too much, and a young girl's curiosity will lead her to a discovery that will change everything. </p><p>So this story was written as a gift for a friend's birthday. I've always wondered about what happened to the characters that got lost in Pete's world, so I figured hey, what a top idea for a story. This story doesn't do much, but it begins to shine a light on a world that I would love to see more of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Telepathic Star Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie55/gifts">Cherrypie55</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl twisted and turned in her bed. She had been having the dreams for the last few months, but never before had they been like this. It had been the same every night this week. From the moment her eyes closed and sleep took her, her mind had been filled with wonderous, impossible things. It had taken her a while to realise they were images of the universe; glimpses of the birth of suns in far away nebulas, the destruction of ancient worlds returned to star dust as the drifted through the infinite void. But it was more than that though, visions of places she didn’t recognise, towering cities seemingly made of glitter and hope, dozens upon dozens of lands filled with species that seemed to be out of the pages of a fantasy book. The images were more than dreams, she was certain of it. They were like no dreams she’d ever had in fact. She would awake with the feeling of alien winds still on her face, the sensation of soil not from Earth beneath her feet. There had to be something else, though it was only tonight, as her eyes flickered open and adjusted to the pale silvery moonlight, did she finally find out what it was.<br/>
The music was like no sound she’d ever heard.<br/>
It danced on the edges of her perception, an alluring sound that was like honey on the wind. It was calling too her. At first she was afraid, but the song seemed to hear her anxiousness. It shifted into something warmer, reassuring, like the sound of a best friend calling her to play. Slipping into her slippers and pulling a dressing gown tight around her, she made for the door.<br/>
The floorboards creaked as she tiptoed down them. Each wooden groan made her tense, but the rest of the house remained silent. That didn’t stop her from freezing when she saw the door to her parent’s bedroom slightly open. She went to turn back, but the song grew louder, like it was being played just round the corner and down the stairs. She moved forward, and quickly reached the doorway. Cautiously, she peaked inside. Her mum and dad were fast asleep, cuddled up together. Even in unconsciousness, you could feel the love coming off of them. Her dad had his arm draped protectively over her mother as she snuggled against him, and they both had little smiles on their faces as they were lost in dreams. Or at least she hoped they were. Watching her step, she continued onwards.<br/>
The strange, almost imperceptible song led her through her house. Following it was itself almost an adventure. She’d lived in the house all her life, but its strange design was even weirder in the night, with light and shadows blending together in weird, disorientating patterns. She eventually found her way into the basement, pushing past all the weird relics her parents had collected over the years. As historians, their interests covered all kinds of topics and cultures. It was cool, more or less, but her passions had always been more adventurous. They had tried to discourage that, but clearly it hadn’t worked. Reaching the back of the basement, the song seemed to grow louder, but it made no sense. She studied the wall. It was bare, not even a painting hanging from it. Given how packed the rest of the basement was, that struck her as strange. She can’t believe she had never noticed it before. It was just there, nothing special. Now though, it was like the filter had been lifted. All she could do was focus on the wall, despite how confusing it was. With the song filling her ears and without thinking, she reached out.<br/>
Her hand went straight through the wall like it wasn’t even there.<br/>
She snatched her hand back, swallowing her screech of shock. She looked around, making sure she was actually in her own basement, then looked back at the wall. For some reason, she wasn’t afraid. Maybe it was the song, but she felt more excited than anything else. Ignoring her doubts, she took a step forward.<br/>
Her skin tingled as static rolled over her body as she stepped through the wall.<br/>
The area beyond looked just like the rest of the basement, though it was almost empty. The only thing that filled the small space was a strange box like object. It stretched from floor to ceiling, about a meter and half wide. It was featureless, the same colour as the walls of the basement. The only strange thing about it was the door. It was on one side, prepped open. She glanced behind her. The rest of the basement could be seen clearly, as if the wall she had just passed through wasn’t there at all. She shrugged. She hadn’t come this far for nothing. Taking the final few steps, she pushed the door open and stepped into the box.<br/>
“What?” She muttered as she saw the cavernous space inside. It was huge, as tall as her house. That much was clear even amongst the shadows that filled the space. She shook her head, eyes wide and mouth ajar as she tried to take it all in. She stepped back and looked outside again. Yes, they were still in the basement. But they couldn’t be. It made no sense! She took another step forward.<br/>
The interior lit up with a parade of dancing lights. They were everywhere. Huge graceful arcs stretched from floor to ceiling and shined a warm blue light, while evenly spread spiral columns changed from blue to turquoise to green as they reached for the doomed roof high above. And there, in the center, was an object that stood apart from all the overs. It was like a water fountain, except from where the water would shoot out in the middle there was instead a collection of crystals slowly raising and failing, shinning in all the colours she had ever seen and many she hadn’t. A collection of strange controls ringed the crystals.<br/>
As if in a trance, she walked down the small slope from the door and across the grated floor towards the center. It was so strange. She felt so calm, her every movement natural, like the strange place was an extension of her own home or something. Before she knew it, she was at the control panel. Holding her breath and hand trembling, she reached for one of the controls.<br/>
“I wouldn’t do that, Sophie. She can be quite excitable. There’s no telling where you’d end up.” The familiar voice called out from behind her like an arrow piecing whatever trance had taken her. She, Sophie, span around, her eyes instantly fixing on her mother standing at the entrance of the strange place.<br/>
“Mum, what’s going on? What is this place?” She asked. Her mother walked over to her, wiping a long strand of blonde hair from in front of her eyes.<br/>
“It’s… hard to explain. But I like to think of her as an old friend.” She said as she looked around the room, her eyes bright with warm nostalgia. A large smile crossed her face as she remembered a long-held memory, then she turned back to her daughter. “We’ve been wondering if something like this would happen, your father and I. We’ve got a lot to talk about. Some of it might be hard to hear.”<br/>
“What do you mean?” Sophie said with a shake of her head. Her mother never got a chance to reply. Another voice came from the door way of the strange room.<br/>
“Rose?”<br/>
Her father stood at the entrance, concern etched into his face. He seemed instantly alert, though there was something else in his eyes. As he approached, she thought it almost looked like a childish excitement.<br/>
“Seems like our daughter has jumped headfirst into the middle of something. I wonder who she gets that from.” Her mother, Rose, said. Her father held up his hands defensively.<br/>
“I blame the mother.” He replied jokingly before placing a kiss on her mother’s cheek as he took up position next to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms round his waist, and for a long moment the two alternated between looking at each other and around at the strange room. It was almost like they were having a conversation all their own.<br/>
“Um, would someone please explain something already?!” Sophie shouted in sheer exasperation. It was like she was only seeing half the picture, trying to build a jigsaw that someone had stolen pieces from. It was maddening, and her parents were only making it worse. They glanced at each other, and another of their almost telepathic conversations passed in a moment of silence. After a few seconds, her father nodded. Her mother turned to her.<br/>
“Come on Sophie. It’s time we told you the truth. It seems you’re old enough to hear it.” Her mother said, and before she could say anything she reached forward and took her hand. Sophie took one last look around the room, then let herself be led up the slope towards the door. She glanced back. Her father was still standing there by the control console, looking into the glowing floating crystals at its center. They paused, and her mother called back to him.<br/>
“You alright?” She said in a tone Sophie had never heard from her mother before. Her father looked at them, but his eyes were still distant, lost in his thoughts. He gave them a simple nod.<br/>
“I’m fine. Just need a moment.” He said softly. Her mother shot him an understanding smile.<br/>
“Don’t be long, John.” She said, then turned back to her. “Come on, let’s go wake up your brother. He might as well hear this too.” With that they headed out the door, her father smiling warmly at them as they left, a smile that was full of love and pride. Then he turned back to the console, and vanished from view as she and her mother stepped back into the basement. With a dozen questions filling her mind she followed her mother through the clutter and back to the stairs. The last thing she saw before heading upstairs was the strange box, bathed in a half light. It was strange. It seemed to be shimmering. </p><p>It had been a long time since he had been in here. Almost two years exactly. With a practised hand, he moved across the controls, like wind rustling the leaves of some ancient tree. He checked the readouts and screens, listened to the sounds the controls were making and focused on the way they felt in his fingers. The TARDIS had grown a lot since the last time he had checked on it, but it was still young, still temperamental and rebellious. That had got him and Rose into a lot of adventures when they had first taken her for a spin. A lot of trouble, too. He always found it funny how often the two seemed to go hand in hand. Some things never changed, no matter what universe you were in. As he strolled slowly around the console, he couldn’t help but think how far the TARDIS had come. It should have taken decades for the piece of coral his other half had given him to grow into something even barely recognisable, but the coral had grown remarkably quickly, faster than should have even been possible. There was something about the energy of this dimension, something that had connected with the coral and in turn, connected with him. Even if it wasn’t fully grown, the new TARDIS had quickly proven itself capable of all the things the others of its kind could do, and neither he or Rose could resist reaching out from ‘Pete’s world’ and seeing what this universe could offer. It had been an interesting experience, to say the least. He smiled to himself at the thought as he flicked another set of switches. He had gone from being the last of the Timelords to being their greatest fugitive. In fact, he had been a lot of things in his time on this Earth. Leader, teacher, explorer. He’d been a hero and a friend, a keeper of secrets and promises alike. But none of those things had been as important, as great, as his role as a husband and a father. From the moment Sophie had been born, both he and Rose had known they would have to take a step back from their adventures. As much as he might miss it, he didn’t regret it. If it meant protecting his family he would burn up all of time if he had too. He’d done it before after all.<br/>
Yes, he thought as he checked the final reading, he had been a lot of things. Yet now, as the song of time streamed out from the core of the TARDIS and rang through his ears as surely as it did for his daughter, he couldn’t help but wonder. It was little more than a flicker of a thought, small and fragile inside his mind, but as he put the TARDIS back into rest mode and headed for the door, the thought grew stronger and stronger.<br/>
Maybe it was time for him to be a Doctor once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>